fanzinearchivfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mittelalter (Störtebekers Logbuch Nr. 13)
thumb|120px|right|Seite 29 thumb|120px|right|Seite 30 thumb|120px|right|Seite 31 thumb|120px|right|Seite 32 thumb|120px|right|Seite 33 thumb|120px|right|Seite 34 thumb|120px|right|Seite 35 thumb|120px|right|Seite 36 Ein historisch-realistischer Blick auf das Mittelalter und die Möglichkeiten zur Verwendung als Rollenspielwelt in mehreren Teilen. In diesem Teil stellt Roland Röpnack die Grundlagen für eine Zeit um 950 zusammen. Quelltext Zu erleben gar ritterliche Eventurien... Ein Mittelalter als Rollenspielwelt in dem Historie und Mythos verwoben werden ﻿2. Teil - Im Jahre des Herrn 950 Willkommen, meine Damunnherrn, in der phantastischen, einzigartigen, ja unübertroffen phänomenalen Welt des Mittelalters! Tauchen Sie mit mir wieder einmal ein in die Atmosphäre höfischen Lebens, erleben Sie aufopferungsvolles Heldentum, erschauern Sie vor dem Ansturm wilder Barbarenhorden, streifen Sie durch pittoreske Städte und grandiose Landschaften, lassen Sie sich verzaubern vom Charme anmutiger Burgfräulein, belauschen Sie die Unterirdischen bei ihren heimlichen Reigen, kämpfen Sie gegen schwarze Ritter und Drachen, erleben Sie dramatische Schicksale und haben Sie Teil am Lauf der Weltgeschichte! Wie im letzten Logbuch versprochen, will ich diesmal beginnen, um das historische Jahr 950 herum ein phantastisch-mythisch-historisches Mittelalter entstehen zu lassen. Das Handwerkszeug haben wir ja bereits letztes Mal besprochen. Allerdings möchte ich noch eine Frage anreißen, die auf einem Workshop (Thema "Antike") zum Zentralthema wurde: Wieweit ist es überhaupt möglich und sinnvoll, in einer historischen Epoche zu spielen? Die verneinende These ging davon aus, daß es Spielern gelingen könnte, "gegen die Geschichte anzuspielen". Als Beispiel wurde genannt, daß die Spieler mit einer Botenmission betraut seien, in der ein gallischer Stamm Caesar um Hilfe gegen die Germanen bittet. Historisch bildete dieser Hilferuf den Anlaß zum gallischen Krieg, in dessen Verlauf Caesar Gallien und Britannien eroberte. Wie jetzt, wenn die Spieler beschließen, den Brief den Germanen abzuliefern, um sich bei deren Häuptling lieb Kind zu machen? In diesem Fall würde das Spiel aus dem historischen Rahmen fallen. Die Welt würde sich anders drehen. Mein Gegenargument ist das Geschick des Masters. 1. Wenn der Master die Spieler tatsächlich mit Aufgaben von historischer Tragweite betraut, oder aber die Spieler von sich aus in die hohe Politik drängen, liegt es am Master, das Interesse der Spieler in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken. Wenn das Interesse der Spieler sich mit dem Verlauf der Geschichte deckt, kann eigentlich nichts mehr schiefgehen. Auf das Beispiel bezogen: Der Anreiz, die Botschaft abzuliefern, muß größer sein als alle anderen Möglichkeiten. Sei es durch eine hohe Belohnung, sei es durch sich abzeichnende machtpolitische Vorteile, sei es durch eine persönliche Beziehung zu einem Nichtspielercharakter. 2. Wenn die Spieler tatsächlich drauf und dran sind, den Ablauf der Geschichte zu ändern, hat der Master es immer noch in der Hand, die Situation durch Aktionen seiner Nichtspieler zu beeinflussen. Im Beispiel könnte der gallische Auftraggeber einfach mehrere Boten losgeschickt haben, was er aber nicht verriet, weil er mißtrauisch war. So würde Caesar trotzdem informiert. Oder aber die Spieler würden beim Versuch, den Rhein zu überschreiten, von anderen Germanen aufgegriffen und als Sklaven ins römische Grenzland verkauft (zugegeben, das ist etwas direkt...). Oder die Germanen könnten sich das Sprüchlein der Spieler geduldig anhören, sich nett bedanken, sie dann aber trotzdem einsperren und fürs nächste Opfer aufheben. Die Spieler müßten dann ihren Weg zurück irgendwie erkämpfen und sich dann zurück durchschlagen. Die einzige Möglichkeit, nicht als Verräter abgetan zu werden, wäre also, den Auftrag doch noch zu erfüllen... Am sinnvollsten erscheint mir aber, die Spieler aus der ganz großen Politik im allgemeinen lieber herauszuhalten. Ich persönlich finde das "Leben" als nicht ganz wichtiger Günstling am Hofe eines Großen im Allgemeinen spannender und ergiebiger für eine Rollenspielkampagne als die hohe Politik selbst. Fangen wir aber jetzt endlich unsere Geschichtsoperation an! Wie sieht die Welt des Jahres 950 nun aus? "Land der dunklen Wälder..." Als erstes würde uns wohl die dünne Besiedlung auffallen. Die deutschen Mittelgebirge und die großen Moore zum Beispiel sind fast menschenleere Ödnisse. Wald bedeckt viele Landstriche, in den die Orte wie Inseln eingebettet sind mit ihren Feldern ringsum. die allermeisten Städte sind (soweit sie bereits existieren) gerade mal tausend Seelen groß, eigentlich befestigte Bauernsiedlungen (sogenannte Ackerbürgerstädte). Wirklich große Städte sind meistens alte Römerstädte, wie Köln, Mainz oder Trier. Auch die würden uns eher klein vorkommen mit vielleicht zehntausend Einwohnern. Aber für einen Menschen des Mittelalters ist eine so große Stadt schier unglaublich riesig! Da die meisten Menschen in ihrem Leben kaum aus ihrem Dorf hinauskommen und Reisende auch eher selten sind, kennt man die meisten Menschen, die man im Laufe seines Lebens zu sehen bekommt, mit Namen. Das gilt natürlich für arme Dörfler stärker als für reiche Burgherren. Aber dieses gilt es zu bedenken, wenn Du, oh Master, Deine Gruppe durch die Lande führst. In jedem Dorf, ja selbst in einer normalen Stadt, wird eine Reisegesellschaft wie die übliche Rollenspielgruppe ein Ereignis sein, von dem man noch lange spricht. Andererseits wird es auch für fahrende Leute ein überwältigendes Erlebnis werden, in eine "riesige" Stadt wie London, Haithabu oder gar Byzanz zu geraten! "Das Reisen bringt groß' Freud..." Und dazwischen? Die "Fernstraßen" stellten sich als mehrere hundert Meter breite, zerfahrene Streifen voller Matschlöcher bzw. staubige Sandäcker, je nach Witterung, dar. Die Karawanen mit ihren schwerfälligen Lastenwagen suchten sich auf diesen Pisten so gut es ging einen Weg und bemühten sich, um die schlimmsten Löcher herumzufahren. Dennoch waren Achsbrüche und Umstürze an der Tagesordnung. Bei Niederhaverbek (und an vielen anderen Orten) in der Lüneburger Heide kann man diese Wagenspuren noch heute im Gelände sehen, so ausgefahren waren diese Wege mit der Zeit! Auch auf den Flüssen war das Reisen nicht so einfach. Zwar stellte der Rhein zum Beispiel einen wichtigen Transportweg dar, aber die Flüsse waren früher nicht begradigt und ausgebaggert, sondern flossen in vielen Armen und zum Teil kleinen Rinnsalen durch ihre Auen, so daß der Weg immer wieder überraschende Untiefen, umgestürzte Bäume oder auch Sackgassen in mückengeplagten Altarmen bot. Flußab war das Fahren mit der Strömung ja noch einigermaßen bequem, aber flußauf? Da mußten die kleinen Kähne mühselig gestakt (mit langen Stangen vorwärtsgeschoben) werden. Die großen Kähne wurden getreidelt, also mit einer Schleppleine von Pferdegespannen oder auch angeschirrten Männern gezogen. Diese liefen auf den sogenannten Treidelpfaden am Ufer entlang, die sich noch heute an manchen Flüssen finden. Wer seine abgebrannte Gruppe einmal richtig beim Gelderwerb leiden lassen will, sollte sie einmal ins Treidelgeschirr spannen! Viel Spaß bei der Schwerstarbeit auf schlüpfrigen Uferpfaden, von Durst geplagt und von Mücken umschwirrt... Alles klar. Reisen war äußerst anstrengend früher. Und gefährlich (wegen der Räuber und Wölfe). Wer im Mittelalter reist, braucht also einen triftigen Grund. Tunlichst sollte das schön ausgearbeitet werden, damit das Spiel stimmig bleibt. Wie wäre es mit Vogelfreien, die versuchen, vor dem drohenden Henkerbeil wegzulaufen? Waffenknechten, die sich als Söldner anheuern lassen wollen bei einer Karawane? Fahrenden Rittern, die eine Queste erfüllen müssen? Händlern? Spielleuten? Kaiserlichen Boten? Wandernden Handwerksgesellen? In Nomine Dei... Um 950 war die mittelalterliche Welt auch noch längst nicht so umfassend fanatisch-christlich ausgerichtet wie in späterer Zeit. (Dies ist meiner Meinung nach ein wichtiger Punkt, um ein Mittelalter-Rollenspiel so früh anzusiedeln.) Zwar waren die Sachsen als letzter deutscher Stamm vor 150 Jahren von Karl dem Großen christianisiert worden, aber bis sich der offizielle Glauben gegen den "Volksglauben" des kleinen Mannes auch privat durchsetzte, mochte noch eine ganze Weile ins Land gegangen sein... Außerdem gab es riesige Gebiete in Europa, die heidnisch waren. Skandinavien wird erst im Laufe der nächsten 100 Jahre christianisiert werden, Polen und die elbslavischen Gebiete sind gerade an der Reihe, Spanien ist zum Großteil maurisch, also moslemisch, in Wales werden immer noch Könige nach altem keltischen Ritus mit Pferdeopfern gekrönt... Selbst in der Artussage taucht ein heidnischer Ritter auf. Sir Palamides, der Ägypter, wird ausdrücklich als Heide genannt. Er dürfte vermutlich Moslem sein. Den Nichtchristen dürften also nicht so schwere Drangsale erwarten wie später. Auch die schweren Judenpogrome in den deutschen Städten sind erst später passiert. Von der Laus bis zum König, alle nährt sie der Bauer... Das schmutzige, mühselige Leben der einfachen Leute früher wird meistens auch viel dramatischer dargestellt, als es tatsächlich war. Richtig, daß unfreie Bauern neben ihrem eigenen Hof auch noch den ihres Herrn bewirtschaften mußten. Richtig auch, daß selbst die meisten Ritter eher ein ärmliches Leben führten, das auch den Hunger kannte. Richtig ebenfalls, daß viele Leute sich schwere Knochenbrüche und Quetschungen bei der harten körperlichen Arbeit holten, daß so mancher an chronischen Krankheiten wie Rheuma, Rachitis oder Schwindsucht litt. Aber erstens waren die Leute gar nicht so schmutzig, wie immer behauptet wird. Auf den Burgen zum Beispiel gehörte es zu den guten Sitten, daß ein eintreffender Gast mit einem Bad empfangen wurde, damit er sich nach der mühsamen Reise wieder frisch machen konnte. Die Städte konnten mit Badehäusern aufweisen. Selbst die Normannen, von denen ein arabischer Chronist schrieb, daß sie schlecht riechen und sich nicht sehr viel waschen, badeten nach anderen Quellen immerhin einmal in der Woche und wuschen sich täglich nach dem Aufstehen Kopf und Hände. Das Mißfallen jenes Schreibers dürfte eher daran liegen, daß nur reiche Wikinger sich den Luxus von Parfum leisten konnten, und daß die Waschschüssel morgens mit einer Füllung Wasser gemeinsam benutzt wurde, wie man auch in den Badehäusern des Mittelalters gemeinsam badete. Erst im Spätmittelalter erhielt das Baden den Beigeschmack von Verruchtheit. Man sah ja nackte Männlein und Weiblein. Pfui, wie sündhaft! Zweitens wurde zwar mit der Zeit der Dienst für den Lehensherrn immer anstrengender, so daß den Bauern von sechs Arbeitstagen nur einer für das eigene Feld blieb. Anderseits aber sorgte die Kirche mit ihren zahlreichen Feiertagen dafür, daß (Sonntage eingerechnet) schließlich rund ein Drittel aller Tage eines Jahres kirchliche Feiertage waren, an denen man natürlich nicht arbeiten wollte und durfte. Die Gesamtarbeitszeit eines mittelalterlichen Bauern war aufs Jahr verteilt auch nicht größer als die des modernen Menschen. Später ging es dem kleinen Mann da weitaus schlechter. Zu guter letzt sorgten erst Bevölkerungsexplosion und Landflucht im Hochmittelalter dafür, daß im 14. Jahrhundert halb Frankreich an Hunger starb, als drei Jahre hintereinander die Ernte verdarb. Vor der Jahrtausendwende wäre das kein Problem gewesen. Zwar wären auch Leute verhungert, aber niemals wären ganze Landstriche entvölkert worden. Denn so gut wie alle Menschen arbeiteten damals entweder selbst auf dem Feld oder ließen zumindest einen Hof bewirtschaften. Selbst der deutsche König reiste noch von Pfalz zu Pfalz, und das waren nichts anderes als riesige landwirtschaftliche Güter, die ihm gehörten und die reihum seinen Hofstaat ernährten. (Selbstredend waren das prächtige Bauwerke, die eines Königshofes würdig waren. Und klar, daß sie auch leicht zu verteidigen waren.) Von wegen dunkel! Wenn wir heute vom dunklen Mittelalter reden, tun wir ihm bitter unrecht. Es ist nicht wahr, daß das römische Reich durch marodierende Barbarenhorden in Schutt und Asche gelegt worden wäre. Die Eroberer erkannten sehr wohl, wie nützlich die Zivilisation zu gebrauchen war, die sie da vorfanden. Daß Karl der Große und alle seine Nachfolger sich als Nachfolger des römischen Kaisers betrachteten, ist bezeichnend für ihr Verhältnis zur römischen Welt. Sie eroberten nicht einfach das christlich-römische Weltreich, sondern setzten es fort und entwickelten die antike Kultur dabei weiter, indem sie sie mit ihrer eigenen kombinierten. Erst die Renaissance mit ihrer Wiederentdeckung der antiken griechischen und römischen Welt (was ja schon der Name sagt: Renaissance = Wiedergeburt) wollte die Kunst des Mittelalters als "gotisch" abtun, und meinte dabei barbarisch. Dabei stellten zum Beispiel der Spitzbogen und der Pfeiler des gotischen Baustils einen enormen technischen Fortschritt dar. Die mechanische Mühle (Windmühle bzw. Wassermühle) ist ebenso ein Kind des Mittelalters wie das neuzeitliche Segelschiff. Heimkehrende Kreuzfahrer brachten Blumen, Früchte, Kräuter, Musikinstrumente, selbst die arabische Ziffer (mit der wir ja heute noch rechnen) nach Europa. Die Brille wurde im Mittelalter erfunden, und die Kanone auch. Freilich noch nicht um 950... Aber wer gelegentlich nette Technik-gags á la Prinz Eisenherz einbaut, liegt zumindest nicht falsch und lockert das Geschehen etwas auf. - die Episode, auf die ich mich beziehe, erzählt von einem alternden Burgherren, der mit seinen alchimistischen Experimenten seine Burg in eine Ruine verwandelt hat, und das entsprechende Verfahren gleich einmal vorführt. In einen Schacht im Fußboden kommen Krötenblut, ein toter Hahn, Schwefel, Holzkohle, Salpeter, und zum krönenden Abschluß eine glühend heiße Steinkugel. Na klar: es macht BOUM! Die Steinkugel fliegt in hohem Bogen durch die ramponierte Halle. Der Burgherr erläutert: auf das Rezept sei er durch Zufall gestoßen, als sein Tisch umfiel. Er reduziert nun langsam die Zutaten. beim nächsten Mal lasse er das Krötenblut weg... Wie dem auch sei: der mittelalterliche Mensch hatte ganz und gar nicht das Empfinden, in einem finsteren und barbarischen Zeitalter zu leben. Im Gegenteil. Die Leute erlebten ihre Zeit garantiert als ebenso modern wie wir die unsere jetzt. Und aus zahlreichen Liedern und Gedichten, die uns überliefert sind, sprechen Lebensfreude und Heiterkeit. Rauschende Burgfeste, lustige Dorfbälle, Techtelmechtel im Heu und Kunstgenuß sollten also meiner Meinung nach ihren festen Platz im Mittelalter-szenario haben. Herr, erbarme Dich... Andererseits aber lebt die mittelalterliche Welt in einer schrecklichen Angst vor den Heiden. Das christliche Abendland seufzt unter dem Klammergriff der Barbaren. Die Küsten von Nordsee und Atlantik werden von den Wikingern geplündert, die bis Paris und Köln die Flüsse mit ihren Booten hinauffahren. Bis auf spärliche Restreiche ist ganz Spanien von den Mauren besetzt. Arabische Seeräuber treiben ihr Unwesen auf dem Mittelmeer. Nach den Hunnen und den Awaren ziehen die Ungarn von ihrem Siedlungsgebiet zwischen Donau und Karpaten aus auf Plünderzügen bis weit nach Frankreich. In den Kirchen liegen die Leute auf den Knien und beten "vor der Geißel der Normannen bewahre uns, Herr". Die heidnischen Übergriffe werden als Strafgericht Gottes angesehen, denn irgend eine obskure Rechnung eines Kirchenfürsten ergab, daß das jüngste Gericht im Jahre 1000 stattfinden würde. Wie viele Kirchengesänge haben nur das eine Thema: Herr, errette uns! Im späteren Mittelalter werden die großen Seuchen auftreten. Wie die Barbaren, ziehen auch Pest und Cholera tiefe Schneisen durch den Kontinent. Dabei bleibt die Gefahr, ob Seuche oder Plünderer, vorerst meistens doch nur ein Schatten am Horizont. Obwohl die Ungarn auf ihren Pferden und die Wikinger mit ihren Booten auf den Flüssen bis tief ins innere der Länder vordringen, wird die Bedrohung meistens doch nur ein nebulöses Gerücht über Schreckenstaten und Kriegsgreuel bleiben. Die totalen Schrecken des hundertjährigen Krieges und der großen Pest freilich, die sicher ebenso dramatisch wirkten wie der zweite Weltkrieg, bleiben uns 950 noch erspart. Die Angst ist da, doch der Schrecken nicht alltäglich. Flagellanten und Bußpilgerfahrten haben sich aber unauslöschlich im Bild der mittelalterlichen Welt eingeprägt. Auf diese Bestandteile sollte nicht verzichtet werden, auch wenn sie eigentlich zu früh dran sind. Denn zusammengenommen bilden die beiden Seiten der Medaille wieder ein Ganzes, das eine hervorragende Stimmung fürs Rollenspiel verspricht - Fest der Sinne und Totentanz - Moderne Zeiten und Weltuntergangsstimmung - Leben und Tod - Licht und Schatten - oft nur ein nervöses Zucken des Augenlids auseinander... Eine prekäre Mischung, die uns am Berlin der 20'er Jahre ebenso fasziniert wie auch bei "Shadowrun". In alle höfischen Feste, in all das feierliche Gepränge, das Spiel der Musikanten, die Minnegesänge und den anmutigen Reigen mischt sich ein hektischer, ja schriller Unterton. Erhöre mich, holde Herrin, wir haben ja so wenig Zeit bis zum jüngsten Gericht! Und wie sieht jetzt die Landkarte aus, über die sich die Spieler quälen dürfen? Deutschland wird regiert vom König Otto I., der 962 in Rom zum Kaiser gekrönt werden und später den Beinamen "der Große" erhalten wird. ("König" ist der alte germanische Titel für einen weltlichen und geistlichen Führer des Volkes - im Unterschied zum "Herzog", der nur militärischer Führer ist. Könige gab es im zerfallenen Frankenreich soviel wie Reiche. Der Kaisertitel dagegen beansprucht in der Nachfolge des römischen Kaisers die Herrschaft über die Welt und sieht sich als oberster Schutzherr der Kirche. Deshalb kam es ja später zum Streit zwischen Papst und Kaiser. Aber das nur als kleine Abschweifung.) Otto der Große plagt sich herum mit seinen Herzögen, die versuchen, die Macht der Stammesherzogtümer gegen die Krone zu halten und mehrere Aufstände anzetteln. Dagegen versucht sich Otto zu wehren, indem er die Macht der Kirche stärkt. Aus dieser Zeit stammt das Zölibat der Priester: durch das Verbot, zu heiraten, sollte verhindert werden, daß der Kirche Landbesitz (und damit Geld) abhanden kommt, weil er an die Nachkommen eines Priesters vererbt wird. Mit anderen Worten, es ist nicht unwahrscheinlich, daß die Abenteurer auf einen verheirateten Priester stoßen. Schließlich konnte die Kirche ja schlecht alle verheirateten Pfaffen zur Scheidung zwingen. - Jedenfalls bietet diese Situation viel Platz für Politik, für Ränkespiele und Intrigen am Hof des Königs, zwischen Herzögen und Bischöfen, vielleicht den ein oder anderen bewaffneten Zug gegen Nachbars Burgen... warum nicht, auch ein Mordfall an des Königs Tafel wäre denkbar. Doch auch gegen äußere Gegner setzt Otto I. sich zur Wehr: Hermann Billung und Markgraf Gero errichten zur Abwehr der Heiden auf sein Geheiß die Nordmark, die Billungermark, die Marken Lausitz, Meißen und Zeitz im Nordosten bis zur Oder, und Kärnten, Krain, Ostmark und Steiermark im Südosten. Diese frisch eroberten Grenzlande bieten viel Raum für Abenteuer von der ruppigeren Sorte. Wie unsicher die Lage ist, zeigt sich darin, daß 983 die Elbslaven die Deutschen im Luitizenaufstand wieder bis zur Elbe zurückwerfen werden, oder daß trotz der südöstlichen Marken die Ungarn 955 bis zur berühmten Schlacht auf dem Lechfeld südlich von Augsburg vordringen. Übrigens würde ich vorschlagen, mit modernen Burgen im deutschen Reich eher zu geizen, besonders je weiter man nach Norden kommt. Im südlichen Niedersachsen dürfen die nördlichsten großen Burgen stehen! Sonst wird der Riß zwischen "zu modernem Mittelalter" einerseits und der historischen Gleichzeitigkeit mit den heidnischen Wikingern andererseits zu auffällig. Ganz abgesehen davon, daß in der norddeutschen Tiefebene eine Hochburg sowieso Unfug wäre. Wie sieht es in Frankreich aus: Ach je! Die regierenden Karolinger sind nur noch Schatten ihrer selbst. Die mächtigen Fürsten nehmen sie überhaupt nicht zur Kenntnis. Die Macht gehört wenn überhaupt, dann den Robertinern. Das sind die Nachfahren des Grafen Odo von Paris, der 888 zum Gegenkönig gewählt wurde. Zwischen den beiden Geschlechtern lassen sich mit Sicherheit hervorragende Fehden inszenieren, die dann natürlich von den mächtigen Grafen auf's beste aufgemischt werden. Wenn zwei sich streiten... Die Territorien Frankreichs heißen übrigens Francien, Champangne, Aquitanien, Gascogne, Toulouse, Gothien, Katalonien, Bretagne, Normandie und Flandern. Die Bretagne ist dabei ein Sonderfall. Mit ihren berühmten Menhiren und Dolmen (Hinkelsteinen und Hünengräbern), mit der Bevölkerung aus gallischen und romanobritischen Kelten bietet einen schönen Schauplatz für mystische Abenteuer mit Grabunholden, Elfenreigen, vergessenen Druidenorden, und und und... Die Normandie ist ebenfalls etwas besonderes. Hier haben sich normannische Siedler (daher der Name) festgesetzt, und König Karl der Einfältige erwies sich als gar nicht so dumm. kurzerhand übertrug er das Land ihrem Anführer Rollo als Lehen und kassierte seitdem nicht nur Steuern, sondern gewann gleichzeitig einen wirkungsvollen Schutz gegen Wikingerangriffe. Seitdem haben die Normannen die schwere Kavallerie - sprich: den typischen Ritter- entwickelt, was eigentlich noch etwas zu früh ist im Jahre 950, aber das stört uns Rollenspieler doch nicht, gelle? Im Gegensatz zu den finsteren, aber mächtigen Festungen aus Normannenhand und den ebenso finsteren, aber mächtigen Männern darin schreien die prächtigen Schlösser und Burgen der Loire und anderswo geradezu nach edlen Damen und tapferen Rittern, die für die Angebetete auf die mutigsten (oder dümmsten) Questen gehen. "Kültür" und verfeinerte höfische Lebensart hätten hier einen idealen Boden. Als Zentrum all dessen, ja geradezu als Hochburg der Minne aber gilt (zumindest im späten Mittelalter) Burgund, das sich von Frankreich losgelöst hat. Der burgundische Hof diktiert lange Zeit Mode und Etikette in ganz Europa. Zu beachten sei vielleicht, daß die klassische, die sogenannte "hohe Minne" eine idealisierte Anbetung der "Herrin" darstellt, was ganz keusch und unschuldig abläuft. Die Herrin sollte unbedingt verheiratet sein, denn nur dann ist die Frau "vollkommen", und auf keinen Fall darf sie den Troubadour erhören, denn dann wäre ja ihre Tugend zum Teufel, und gerade die gilt es doch anzubeten... Minne hat also eigentlich nichts mit Brautwerbung zu tun. Natürlich gibt es da noch die "niedere Minne", eh, eh, eh...(grins) Burgund ist nicht das einzige Land des Mittelalters, das heute von der Karte verschwunden ist. In Norditalien liegt das Lampartenland, beziehungsweise die Lombardei. Einstmals siedelten sich hier die Langobarden von der Unterelbe an, wurden jedoch von Karl dem Großen erobert. Nach seinem Tode wählten die Lombarden wieder eigene Könige. Jedoch hat schon König Otto ein begehrliches Auge auf den Nachbarn geworfen... in zwei Jahren wird er ihn dem deutschen Reich einverleiben. Es gibt übrigens einige nette Sagen aus dem Lampartenland, die unter anderem von dem Kampf gegen die Ungarn erzählen. Meine Lieblingssage jedoch ist eine Drachentötersage. König Rother sieht sein Reich durch einen Lindwurm bedroht. Er verläßt seinen Hof, seine Braut und seine Krone, um das Untier zu töten. Das gelingt ihm dann auch unter Verlust seines Pferdes. Zum Beweis seiner Tat schneidet er dem toten Drachen die Zunge aus und eilt von dannen, verirrt sich aber in den Wäldern, aus denen er erst am Schluß der Geschichte wieder auftauchen wird. Meanwhile... der böse Höfling tritt auf den Plan. Er ist ebenfalls auf der Suche nach dem Drachen, findet aber nur noch die Kadaver des Drachens und des Pferdes. Er schneidet dem Drachen den Kopf ab und nimmt das Zaumzeug des Pferdes mit. Dann erzählt der seine Version: König Rother vom Drachen gefressen, er selbst schnippdi-ropf - und hin ist der Wurm! Schweren Herzens entschließt sich die schöne Maid dazu, den Bösling zu nehmen, der dann auch gleich die Krone bekommen soll. Stattdessen erscheint nun auf der Hochzeit ein Gast in Kapuze. In den Willkommenstrunk der Gastgeberin wirft er den königlichen Siegelring, um sich ihr zu erkennen zu geben. Dann wird als Partygag der Kopf des Drachen hereingefahren. Rother nicht faul, schmeißt den Mantel von sich und steht - oh wunderbare Märchenwelt!- nach einem halben Jahr als Buschklepper frisch gewaschen und frisiert im strahlenden Königsornat da! Flugs zeigt er die Zunge des Drachens vor (der Böse hatte doch dreist behauptet, Drachen hätten doch gar keine Zunge! Aber wer paßt schon so genau in Biologie auf?), und das Teil paßt sogar ins Drachenmaul! Gut ist wieder Gut, böse wird geköpft, Geschichte vorbei. Abgesehen von dieser eher sagenhaften Komponente bietet die Lombardei noch Reichtum noch und nöcher! Die fruchtbaren Böden der Po-Ebene tragen dazu ebenso bei wie die berühmten lombardischen Städte. Die sind allerdings ein bißchen zu früh dran. Die "Rennaissance"-Städte wie Florenz, Pisa, Mailand mag es damals zwar schon gegeben haben, aber bestimmt nicht in ihrer neuzeitlichen Pracht. Hafenstädte wie Genua und Venedig müssen allerdings einfach sein. Pavia ist auch eine sehr alte Stadt. Übrigens entstanden in Norditalien die ersten Universitäten. Vielleicht kann man daraus etwas machen, unter dem Mantel der Kirche eine weltliche Schule des Adels oder so, aber nichts wirklich bombastisches, denn auch die Universitäten sind erst viel später entstanden. Dann gibt es noch den Vatikanstaat in Mittelitalien. Tatsächlich ist der Vatikan schon so alt... Ich glaube, daß der Vatikan der älteste Staat der Erde sein dürfte, der niemals eine Revolution mit anschließender Verfassungsänderung und Regierungswechsel erlebte. Aus Platzgründen breche ich hier erst einmal ab. Nächstes Mal werde ich noch vorstellen: Die Britischen Inseln - Schmelztiegel und Schlachtfeld, die arabischen Nachbarn, Byzanz und mich über die Frage auslassen ob Wikinger und Ungarn als Orkersatz zu gebrauchen sind. Desweiteren sollen noch ein paar Takte zu Magie und Wunderwirken fallen, und was man aus Sagen und Mythen übernehmen kann wie Zwerge, Elben, Drachen, usw. Roland Röpnack Kategorie:Spielhilfe Kategorie:Roland Röpnack